A tale of Midgar
by Cybog Alex
Summary: Me and my friends get sucked into a different universe, guess which one?
1. Where are we?

hello and welcome to a tale of midgar, this story is about me and a few of my friends and how we got sent through a wormhole into another universe, the universe of course is Cloud's, that should make it fun! anyway i'll try to make it as good as i can  
  
Chapter one: What happend to us?  
  
Alex:Hey guys! wait up!  
  
Jay:Hurry up butt head! we gotta get there before they do!  
  
Kitty:I still don't know why they want to get rid of our hide-out, are they in it just for fun??  
  
Alex:They are doing it because they hate kids! they just don't like us they think we are weird just running around for no reason! they are the mad people! not us!  
  
Jay:Shut up Alex  
  
Alex:Neva!  
  
Kitty:Come on guys we gotta go!  
  
Jay:Yeah come on Alex, we gotta go  
  
Alex:Are you a parrot or something?  
  
Jay:Please just shut up  
  
Jay was 14 while kitty and I were 13, kitty was slightly younger then me but she was still taller then me while jay... heh i never saw him stand straight in my life, he was always slouching or something, but while slouching he was about 2 inches smaller then me which made me feel special.  
  
The reason we were running was because people were going to blow our hide-out up, a rival gang called the cut-throats, they were older and stronger then us but we were faster and nimbler which gave us the edge that we needed to defeat them in the past, we were know as well... we didn't have a name, it's something only a amatuer gang would need, well that and we couldn't think of one.  
  
We had just arrived at our hide-out when we heard soemthing, something not good  
  
???:Welcome  
  
Kitty:Sieborg! Why are you doing this?! we never done anything to you!  
  
???:Oh really?  
  
Jay:Who's there?!  
  
Matt:Call me Matt  
  
Alex:So you finally got yourself a lacky?  
  
Sieborg:YOU SHUT UP! this is all because of you! 3 days ago, do you remember??  
  
Alex:Yeah, thats when i had my hair cut, why is that important?  
  
Sieborg:NOT THAT YOU DUMBASS! remember Shin?  
  
Alex:errrr no  
  
Shin:Why don't you remember me? i thought we had a good time, Stephen  
  
Alex:oooooooh this is what it's all about? my brother?!  
  
Jay:This is because of your brother?!  
  
Kitty:WHAT?!?!  
  
Sieborg:don't make excuses i know it was you!  
  
Alex:i'm not making excuses! my brother looks exactly like me!  
  
Sieborg:Well then, lets send your brother a message then!  
  
Just as Sieborg, Matt and Shin were advancing the entire place shook  
  
Matt:What was that? some sort of defense mechanism?  
  
Kitty:er yeah, that's it a defense mechanism  
  
Sieborg:Yeah right, you aren't that advanced  
  
Just then the entire place shook more violently then before and walls were collapsing with this one, everyone fell to the floor after 2 seceonds, well everyone but Jay who was just slouching there, not even moving much, well until a giant blue energy ball appeared and starting to suck everyone into it, this was an exetremly strong sucking...thingy  
  
Sieborg:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!  
  
Before anyone could answer, the energy ball sucked everything out of the room  
  
???:Are you alright?  
  
Thank you for reading this, it may not have been funny but it's not the only chapter so i got plenty of time to make with the funnies 


	2. Missing People

Chapter 2: missing people  
  
???:Are you 2 alright?  
  
Alex:Uhhhhhh  
  
Aeris:I'm Aeris, are you 2 alright?  
  
Alex:Two? wheres the other person?  
  
???:*mumble*  
  
Alex:Huh? what was that?  
  
Aeris:You're sitting on his head  
  
I stood up and looked down to see a man with blond spikey hair lying there with an unhappy look on his face  
  
???:About time! i was trying to tell you to get the hell off my face! anyway my name is Cloud, you are?  
  
Alex:Oh, sorry about that anyway my name is Alex, where are we?  
  
Aeris:You're in a church in the sector 5 slums, you landed on these flowers  
  
Alex:Sector what? what sectors?! where the hell am I?!  
  
I started to back away until I walked into a man in a blue suit  
  
Alex:Whoops sorry about that  
  
???:No problem, you...  
  
He was about to finish his sentence until he looked at my face  
  
???:Who are you?  
  
Cloud:We should be asking you that question!  
  
Alex:Yeah!  
  
???:hehehe, my name? it's not important, what's important to you is giving her to me!  
  
The man pointed to Aeris  
  
Aeris:Me? what's so important about me?  
  
???:I've been looking for you for years, yet you still don't know what you are capable of?  
  
Alex:Listen, just leave right now before you start some trouble!  
  
???:Reno  
  
Cloud:What did you say?  
  
Reno:My name is Reno, it's the last name you'll hear!  
  
After that, 4 soldiers entered the church and started to run at us  
  
Aeris:QUICK! back here!  
  
Aeris,Cloud and I ran to the back of the church while the soldiers followed, we got the scaffolding at the top of the church and at the end of the scaffolding, Jay was on the scaffolding unconsious  
  
Alex:JAY!  
  
I ran over to Jay and shook him til he woke up  
  
Jay:Huh? where am I?  
  
Alex:I don't know either, it must have been because of that blue energy ball  
  
After i had said that Cloud Stared at me  
  
Cloud:Did you say that you came here through a blue portal?  
  
Jay:Yeah we must have, it's the only way to explain it  
  
Cloud:we'll talk about this when we get out  
  
Alex:Sure  
  
Aeris had a worried look on her face  
  
Cloud:Whats wrong?  
  
Aeris:There is a hole in the ceiling but it's too high up! I can't reach it!  
  
Jay:I'll help you  
  
With that, Jay Stood up staight and damn he was tall  
  
Alex:HOLY CRAP! Damn it! i wanted to be taller then you!  
  
Cloud:Don't complain! if we stand on his shoulders we can probably get out!  
  
Jay stood under the hole while Aeris climbed him  
  
Aeris:Don't look up my skirt! any of you!  
  
Alex:Awwwww no fun  
  
Cloud:Haha! you guys are weird!  
  
Jay:Well he's weird, i'm just tall  
  
Alex:Shut up Jay! you're weirder then me! well kinda  
  
Aeris:Hurry up! they're coming!  
  
Cloud went before me while i kicked a few soldiers off when they came at us, the soldiers were no danger any more so i climbed Jay and got out  
  
Alex:Jay! Grab my hand!  
  
Jay:I don't need to  
  
Jay grabbed the edge of the hole and climbed out  
  
Alex:ok well that was scary  
  
Jay:Who were they?  
  
Aeris:I don't know, they've been after me for years but i've always got away  
  
Cloud:The Turks are after you?  
  
Alex:Turks? who are the Turks?  
  
Aeris:So that's who they are!  
  
Cloud:The Turks are the elite troops of Shinra  
  
Jay:Shinra?  
  
Cloud:You've never heard of Shinra?  
  
Alex:I keep telling you! i'm not supposed to be here! we got here through a 'Blue portal' as you put it  
  
Cloud just looked at the floor then looked straight at me  
  
Cloud:We shouldn't stay here, the Turks will be coming after us  
  
Jay:Where should we go?  
  
Cloud:I know a place where we can go  
  
Alex:Ok, but you better explain what's going on  
  
Jay just stood there looking around  
  
Aeris:What are you looking for?  
  
Jay:Alex, Have you seen Kitty?  
  
Well this is the end of chapter 2, sorry it's not very funny but i'm trying so don't complain! 


End file.
